


Behind Closed Doors

by Alex_the_failure



Category: IT - Stephen King, Reddie - Fandom, THE LOSERS CLUB - Fandom, eddie kaspbrak - Fandom, richie tozier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_the_failure/pseuds/Alex_the_failure
Summary: Eddie and Richie, a love story with a complicated start and end. Everyone knows how they killed It but do they know it from their point of view? From their point of view being in the closet while managing to keep your friends at your side in the summer of ‘89, defeating a clown that feasts on your worst nightmares becoming a reality.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LGBTQ+ slurs here and there.

Chapter 1: Coming of Age 

No one seemed to notice, no one even looked our way when we were constantly going to the kissing bridge to ‘fish’. Or when we went to the barrens to throw rocks at the dead floating fish...Ed’s really hated it when he got splashed, Heh.   
_“Oh my fucking god-I can’t believe you!!-“ Eddie started. “It’s just a small splash Eddie” Richie teased. “ITS ALL OVER ME RICHIE!! THAT THING COULD HAVE FLESH EATING BACTERIA AND NOW I HAVE IT!!” Eddie screamed. Richie, dying laughing, he gently shrugged his open shirt off his shoulders and tried to gently dab Eddie’s face off before feeling him yank it away to dry himself like he was wetter than he even was in reality. “Relax-Eddie Christ calm down your mom gets wetter than that around me” Richie teased. _  
It didn’t matter what we did as long as no one really heard about it, we were just 14 and enjoying our last summer before finally starting high school. We never kissed...or held hands much...it was more like the stuff that would make mom’s smile and go, ‘Awh look at them-brotherly love! Such cute gentlemen!’ Well sorry Mrs. Denbrough but no we actually loved each other. We weren’t gentlemen. We were little fags, least that’s what everyone called us.   
You’re probably even wondering what this is, who’s writing this or why. Well..I guess I can say most of my friends-all of my friends call me trash mouth but I’m Richie Tozier. I guess rumors have been started that I’m gay since I went to Stan’s Bar Mitzvah. I’m 17 writing this so everyone knows what happened with Eddie and I after Eddie’s mom basically dragged his shaking broken ass back home after yelling at us. I got into it with Bill because what can I say...hanging out with the losers was the only way I could see Ed’s without it being so...gay? Anyways. Hopefully someone besides Eddie will enjoy this and figure out the true story about what happened with Eddie and I that summer after we destroyed that clown. Least we think we did.   
  


  
Authors Note:

This is just the beginning, others will be much longer.


	2. In the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on the story will be told as if third person/richie's pov in most chapters, with occasional notes from "Richie"

Chapter 2: In the beginning 

It was the last day of school and all we could honestly think about was getting rid of the books we barely opened, papers with average grades and candy wrappers from Easter candy that we brought to school almost two months ago. There were only about fifteen minutes left of our eighth-grade year. Eddie and I were wasting time in the hallway with the teacher under the idea we were getting our bookbags and shit out of our lockers, when in reality that was literally the last thing we were even doing. 

"Shouldn't we be grabbing our stuff?" Eddie asked and furrowed his brows at Richie, who was sitting on the floor looking at school supplies his mom bought but were never used. "Sorry, not all of us are so much of a virgin that our lockers have more shit in them than your mom's medical history" Richie mumbled and glanced up to see Eddie glaring at him. "What? It's funny!" he laughed as Eddie rolled his eyes and continued cleaning out his locker. Rich stood up and sighed a bit, feeling a little bad. "Least your mom didn't force you to regularly update your bottles of hand sanitizer once a month because apparently the air that gets in the bottle ruins its strength.." Eddie mumbled, throwing almost 8 16oz. bottles of hand sanitizer away. Richie glanced in his locker and all that was in it still was a few photos on the back wall. Partially covered by another paper to hide the photos. "Okay well, I'm just gonna be honest with you and say I don't know how to respond to that" Richie shrugged and Eddie glared at him before finally closing his locker for the last time. Richie quickly snagged the photos out of his locker and shoved them into his bookbag, zipping it closed and walking with Ed's down the hall. "Look..I'm sorry.." Richie whispered and stopped Eddie, placing a hand on his shoulder before looking him in the eyes, seeing Eddie's soft gentle doe brown eyes basically search his as if wondering what in the hell was bringing Richie's soft side out. "I know I am always an asshole to you and..you really don't enjoy when I make fun of the time you pissed your pants in gym-" "It was one time.." Eddie whispered. "Twice but that doesn't even matter, what matters is that you know.." Richie looked around and back to Ed's finally."I really like you Ed's" Richie whispered quietly, quieter than his loud mouth can usually manage. and the two smiled just a bit. Their foreheads pressed together, their hair touching the others as they held hands for just a slight moment, long enough to let each other know they shared the same feelings. "I really like you too, Richie.." Eddie whispered back and swallowed hard before they quickly split apart to opposite sides of the hall as the bell rang. 

Bill smiled brightly and happily as he approached the two, being the middle between them. "D-do any of you g-guys know what happens to stan at his Ba-B-Barmitzvah?" Bill asked and furrowed his brows a bit. Eddie couldn't help but laugh a little "He has to take this super jewy test and I hear they cut the tip of his dick off" He said quickly and Richie smirked a little "But then Stan'll have nothing left!" He joked with a smirk. Stan slipped himself into the group. Carrying his book bag on his shoulders like the rest of the group. "Stan h-how what happens a..at the Barmitzvah anyways? Ed says th-they slice the tip of your d-dick off" Bill asked, looking to stan as he made slight hand motions. The group joking with Stan as they even laughed along as Richie added, "I hear a few of us get to pull down your pants! Turn to the crowd and say where's the beef!" He laughed and grinned as Stan rolled his eyes at him. "At the Barmitzvah, all I do is read from the Torah and then make a speech and suddenly I become a man" Stan nodded and shrugged. "It's not a whole lot of work" he shrugged. The group keeping a pace as they made sure to quickly walk pasty Henry bower's and his friends, especially Richie. 

Later after school, Eddie and Richie had made their way to the Barrens, walking on rocks and using sticks to smack at things. Well, Richie did at least while Eddie simply complained about flesh-eating bacteria, mosquitos, poisonous water snakes, and even rapists hiding in the trees while Richie simply rolled his eyes at his bantering. "I cannot believe you dragged me here yet again! My mom said that it only takes one bite for a moccasin to kill me because I'm so light!" Eddie frantically yelled. "It was literally your idea to come here and play in the water to cool off after school!" Richie yelled. "Yeah well it was either here or the Derry pool and there's probably more bacteria in that pool than there is in the sewers" Eddie muttered. Rich shook his head with a soft sigh and stopped once they finally reacher their spot. Shallow water hideaway with trees towering over to hide their every move from anyone looking for them. Ashore even to sit on when Eddie got too tired of complaining about every sort of bacteria they could be swimming in. 

"Happy Summer Ed's.." Richie whispered. "Happy summer Richie.." Eddie nodded and smiled a bit as he looked back to see Richie smiling at him.


	3. Waterworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are still reading this-thank you, it may seem a bit well very awful and it won't be updated consistently since I am in college and my schedule is demanding so thank you for understanding! Anyways, hope you enjoy-A

Eddie and Richie had actually enjoyed the majority of their summer in the Barrens, playing around and enjoying what little things they could find while Eddie managed to make Richie role his eyes about half a dozen times. Constantly and almost always naming off a random ass list of bacteria, fungi, and animals that could kill them at any point in time in their prepubescent lives. Though they always managed to outrun what troubles did chase after them, even when things did begin to start looking dreary in their direction. From Henry Bowers to hissing possums, Richie managed to always and seemingly endlessly protect Eddie from any scrape making, bruise causing, infection happening harm. Not only to help Ed's himself but also so Eddie's mom wouldn't hold him, hostage, all summer. It seemed things were all happening in normal fashion between Eddie and Richie..maybe it could stay this way forever.

"Okay Okay we have to wait before we can go swimming" Ed's nodded and Richie raised an eyebrow at him, wiping the jelly off his cheek from his PB&J sandwich his mom had made him. "...Why?" Richie asked and blinked as he stood up, pulling his shirt off to reveal a thin pale torso beneath. "Because if you don't- RICHIE I AM SERIOUS" Eddie yelled, "Your your body-it will cramp up and you will drown!" he yelled and the look he got as a result from Richie just made it obvious how much he _didn't_ care or even believe him. "I've been listening to you say shit like that all summer Ed's-" Richie started and Eddie sighed, "We are only 2 weeks into summer but okay" He mumbled and Richie walked up to him in his black and blue with streaks of grey swim shorts. "Not the point! point is can't we finally be us around each other now that we have the chance?" Rich asked and furrowed his brows to his glasses as he gently noticed Eddie's eyes squint a little from the sun shining down on them through the trees towering over them. "At school, at the arcade, at the library..we'd always have to pretend and I don't wanna do that anymore" Richie whispered, Ed's watching him as he did so and grabbed Richie's flailing arms as he went on a ramble about things and pulled him into a hug, hushing the idiot he had his arms around. Leaving Richie to smile in comfort as it seemed like he finally got what he had been trying so hard to resist all those weeks. "Thanks..." Richie whispered and Eddie smiled a little "no problem trash mouth" he whispered back. It wasn't long before Richie took the step and reached a hand up to run it through Eddie's seemingly perfect and smooth hair. Another thing he had been wanting to do for so long. The two enjoyed the comforting warmth and tight feeling of finally being able to hold each other without their parents knowing or henry bowers calling them a couple of fags or fruit flies. Words that stung worse than a hot iron on skin. 

The day crawled by with Richie managing to get Eddie over his fear of the collected water in the bottom of the rock quarry that everyone usually went swimming in. They had gone swimming, skipped rocks, played dirt tic-tac-toe and even slept in the sun right beside each other. It was almost an entire day of pure bliss in the sun surrounded in a carefree environment. The barrens were no garden of Eden but it was heaven for Richie and Eddie. 

"You ever wonder how everyone else is doing? Like stan and his training for his bar mitzvah..bill and his brother.." Eddie whispered and glanced over to see Richie trying to catch something in the water with his bare hands. "Are you even listening to me? Whatever youre trying to grab can more than likely carry some sort of parasite or hurt you, Richie!" Eddie yelled and sighed heavily in frustration of not being listened to by his idiot lover. "So what? Besides Stan is probably fine and I hear Bill got influenza, he hasn't come by the arcade to play Street Warrior in at least a week.." He shrugged and turned to Eddie as he stood in knee-deep water. "In-In...Influenza..." Eddie whispered and blinked as he shaded his eyes while he watched Richie walk closer to him, out of the water. "My mom said that if I get influenza or or typhoid at my age that itll kill me because-" "Let me guess," Richie started, cutting him off and sitting down beside him. "Because you're lighter than a dog's scrotum" He teased and laughed as Eddie narrowed his eyes. "No!! Because there is no cure for it yet!" He stammered with a heavy sigh. it was an honest to god day job taking care of Richie and his stupid tendencies sometimes. 

Whatever it was that Richie had been messing with had swum off and Eddie, as well as Richie, could care less. 'Well, he is getting better now Ed's, Okay?" Richie sighed and shook his head as Eddie was still cringing over the fact that one of his friends had been sick while it was summer. The season you never associate with sickness. "Okay...Okay yeah, I hear you.." Eddie nodded and furrowed his brows when he noticed the bushes starting to move as well as the sound of yelling. "What's..What's that....what's in the bushes.." he said slowly and Richie turned looking to the bushes and trees as well. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I-I don't know..I.," Richie whispered before they looked at each other. "Bowers..' They whispered. Only it wasn't. Yet they quickly grabbed what they could to defend themselves such as rocks and prepared for a rock war. 

Quickly, as Eddie and Richie were shaking, Bill and Stan along with someone new came racing out of the bushes. Huffing and heaving in fear as they finally found Eddie and Richie. "Oh thank god we found you guys-we saw this this-" Stan started and Bill was shaking as he coughed. Eddie was screaming and Richie tried to calm him down so no one would hear him. "Eddie-Eddie it's just Stan, Bill and some other guy" Richie muttered and Eddie shook his head quickly."INFLUENZA!!!!" he screamed and Richie quickly grabbed him and shook his head. "It's OKAY!" he yelled at the panicking, freaking out Eddie. "my brother...m-m..my brother..he's missing and and and...there was this guy..this.." bill stammered and ben spoke up. "this asshole.." ben finished. Everyone was in a freaked out mood, searching the other's faces for an answer. "Bill's brother went missing and so you guys tried to figure out how and therefore some dude chased you?" Richie asked and Stan, Bill, and Ben looked at him."That's what happened? Because if not that's all I'm getting out of it." Richie sighed. "And who the hell is this guy?" Richie pointed and stan, as well as Bill, looked to Ben. "H-he..he's Ben..we met him when we were running from Bowers..." Bill stammered. "Look..Bill's brother went missing and..and he wants our help so.." Stan slowly nodded and Eddie quickly shook his head. "Nope no no and no I'm not getting killed by the same guy that took Bill's brother.." he stammered and watched everyone. 

They all looked at each other for a moment before finally coming to a collective decision to find out whatever the hell happened to Billy's brother. Not knowing yet what this summer had intact for the two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know-I know it's bad I'm sorry but just-yeaaaah I didnt really know how to bring it to a close so hopefully you enjoyed it..hopefully


End file.
